


hit it until it breaks

by miyunotmimi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Begging, Chastity Device, Cock & Ball Torture, Condoms, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Crying, Doctor Atsumu, Dry Humping, Genital Torture, Gloves, Groping, Height Differences, Humiliation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Mild S&M, Molestation, Mysophobia, Nipple Play, OBEY, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplaying Character, Sex Toys, Smut, Sobbing, Sounding, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Tiếng Việt | Vietnamese, all sort of poses, just think of some fucked up tags and ill deliver, mild mysophobia, mild urination, pigtails sakusa, porn with a little plot, sakusa in a dress, this isnt underage or noncon i swear, tied-up sakusa, top Atsumu
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23984209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyunotmimi/pseuds/miyunotmimi
Summary: Viet: Đây là porn có tí xíu plot của AtsuSaku. Hai anh sau khi Jackals thắng giải thì rỗi đời nên chơi nhập vai. Sakusa mặc seifuku (váy đồng phục Nhật Bản) có tóc hai bím còn Atsumu là thầy giáo/bác sĩ y tế. Vì Sakusa nghe Atsumu khuyên nhủ nên lỡ tay chơi hết một loạt kink khó nuốt. Có đi vệ sinh, có trói buộc, có chứng sợ khuẩn, có dụng cụ khoá dương vật, có sounding (tìm trên google cho dễ hình dung nhé), có làm nhục (nhưng không công khai lắm). Porn nhiều chương nhé.Eng: Sakusa and Atsumu got a long break after winning the finals and decided to try Atsumu's roleplaying kink (as a "present"). Sakusa is wearing a seifuku/female student dress and has pigtails while Atsumu is playing a doctor. Sakusa has got no idea what he's about to face for the next seven days.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 15





	1. Giới hạn: 30 phút

**Author's Note:**

> Để dễ hình dung Sakusa/to visualize Sakusa better (xin hãy nhớ rằng đây là fanfic, là tưởng tượng nên đừng liên hệ Toshi/stage actor của Sakusa với hình tượng nhân vật trong fic nhé/please keep in mind that this is a fanfiction, do not think of Toshi/Sakusa's stage actor as the character I'm about to depict): 
> 
> https://twitter.com/zoldyckst/status/1256908182653304832?s=21  
> https://twitter.com/shieldedspear/status/1252432192422084609?s=21  
> https://twitter.com/leoppii/status/1253732966599016448?s=21  
> https://twitter.com/tiffyuumaeda/status/1258548087687020544?s=20

Atsumu bước vào phòng y tế và khoá cửa lại ngay sau khi vào. Mùi cồn, dụng cụ xộc thẳng lên mũi anh. Tiến lại gần khu giường nghỉ cho học sinh, anh kéo rèm che qua bên trái và mở ra là một cảnh tượng đẹp đến nao lòng. Sakusa trong bộ seifuku mà anh đã tự tay chọn, bầu ngực loã lồ, hai tay bị trói chặt lên thành giường, người đang run lên bần bật vì khoái cảm. 

  
_“Thật tiếc cho mấy ông thầy già ở phòng giáo viên không thể thấy được em lúc này, Sakusa à.”_

  
***

Miya Atsumu là giáo viên y tế mới chuyển tới của ngôi trường nơi Sakusa đang theo học. Với vẻ ngoài điển trai, cao ráo và trẻ trung, các học sinh nữ tại trường thường bịa ra đủ loại lý do chỉ để được ghé qua phòng y tế và ngắm anh liên tục. Atsumu cũng không phiền lắm, dù sao anh cũng đã làm quen với sự ái mộ như thế này từ lúc còn học cao trung rồi.

Cho tới khi anh thấy cậu. **Kiyoomi Sakusa** , dù cao hơn anh gần nửa cái đầu nhưng lúc nào cũng gù lưng, với hai nốt ruồi nhỏ xinh trên hàng lông mày đậm sắc, đã lọt vào tâm trí anh từ lúc anh thấy cậu trong bộ váy học sinh ngắn cũn cỡn đó. Từ cái ngày quái quỷ ấy, anh không còn chào đón các nữ sinh nồng nhiệt như trước nữa, vì phòng y tế đã sớm trở thành thiên đường đồi truỵ cho cả anh và Sakusa. Một cấm địa hoan lạc cho cả hai người.

  
***

  
“Sao rồi Omi, em vẫn ổn chứ?”

“Thầy ơi-“

Sakusa nấc lên. Giọng cậu bé hiện giờ là một mớ hỗn độn. Các tiếng rên, van xin, nài nỉ hoà lẫn vào nhau. Sakusa không chịu nổi sự tra tấn này thêm một phút nào nữa. Cậu muốn ra, cậu muốn anh bỏ trói cho dương khí của cậu. 

“Hức-“

“Sao thế, thầy nghe không rõ?”  
Atsumu biết rõ chứ. Anh biết cậu muốn nói gì, muốn anh làm gì. Thế nhưng anh muốn tận hưởng cảnh tượng này lâu hơn nữa. 

“Cởi- Cởi cho em. Cho em ra. _Cho em ra cho em ra cho em ra_. Em không chịu nổi nữa.”

“Thế phải nói như thế nào, Omi nhỉ?”

“Làm ơn cởi trói cho em, thưa thầy Miya.” Sakusa hắng giọng lại để có thể phát âm từng từ rõ rệt, cậu không muốn bị trêu đùa như lần trước ở phòng thư viện nữa. Mặt cậu cũng đã đẫm nước mắt từ lâu, khoé mắt đỏ bừng lên như muốn cầu cứu bất cứ ai đang ở xung quanh vậy. Tiếc thay, hiện giờ ngồi kế cậu chỉ có tên bác sĩ đầy dục vọng bừng bừng này.

Mở khoá cũng không có vấn đề gì, nhưng Atsumu vẫn muốn khoảng khắc này nán lại lâu hơn tí. “Dù sao thì em ấy cũng đã cương suốt nửa tiếng, để lâu hơn nữa cũng sẽ không tốt cho sức khoẻ.” -Bác sĩ Miya thầm nghĩ. Cởi bỏ lớp khoá dương cụ màu bạc ra, Atsumu có thể thấy Sakusa run rẩy liên tục trước khi giật nảy người và bắn hết lên áo và bụng cậu. 

Người Sakusa vẫn còn giật giật, cậu thở dốc vì sự kích thích điên cuồng này sao lại nán trên người một cậu bé 17 tuổi lẽ ra còn ngây ngô như cậu. Atsumu cũng rút trứng rung ra nốt. “Xem ra loại này còn chưa tốt lắm nhỉ, giới hạn lần này là ba mươi phút”. Anh ném món hàng vừa đặt trên web quen sang một bên, cởi lớp cà vạt đang trói hai tay cậu bé trước mặt mình. Ôi tiếng rên rỉ của cậu, khuôn mặt đầy gợi dục của cậu, hai nốt ruồi xinh đẹp trên mặt cậu, cặp chân trắng nõn nà dài miên man của cậu. Anh tự hỏi tại sao mình không chuyển đến đây sớm hơn, vì tất cả những điều này đã có thể thuộc về anh từ lâu. 

Ôm Sakusa vào lòng, Atsumu trút từng hơi thở cuối của cậu qua đôi môi căng mọng. Cậu vẫy vùng muốn thoát ra, vì hiện giờ người cậu đầy tinh dịch khô đọng, cậu không muốn nó dính lên lớp vải trắng tinh của người bác sĩ cậu kính yêu. Atsumu nhận thấy nhưng cũng chẳng bỏ cậu ra, thay vào đó chỉ với tay đến túi khăn giấy ướt trong túi quần, rút ra một tờ và lau sơ cho cậu. Anh làm tất cả mà chẳng hề rời môi khỏi người Sakusa. Anh muốn chiếm trọn từng hơi thở của cậu. Anh muốn hút khô sự sống của cậu. Trong khi Sakusa còn đê mê với nụ hôn, tay Atsumu đã mò mẫm tới hai quả đào mềm mại dưới lớp váy màu xám của Sakusa. Anh nắn, bóp, bấu mạnh cho tới khi cậu vì giận mà đẩy nhẹ người anh ra.

“Thầy, em không thích thế. Thầy biết da của em nhạy cảm thế nào mà.”

“Omi, thầy hôn em đến tắt thở thì được nhưng chạm vào em chút xíu thì không được ư? Em có đang dối lòng mình không đấy?”

Sakusa biết Atsumu đang nói gì. Cậu vẫn rất thích được vị bác sĩ này hôn lấy hôn để. Nhưng trước giờ cậu rất sợ vi khuẩn. Cậu sợ tiếp xúc. Cậu sợ bị người khác chạm vào mình. Nên cậu bé có phần khó chịu khi Atsumu luôn sờ mó người cậu mỗi khi có thể. Sakusa không ghét nó lắm vì đây là vị bác sĩ cậu kính yêu, nhưng người cậu vẫn không thể quen được với loại tiếp xúc thân thể này.

Bác sĩ Miya vẫn luôn biết về chứng sợ khuẩn của Kiyoomi, anh vẫn từng ngày cố gắng rũ bỏ cơn sợ này khỏi người cậu. Chạm vào cậu, nâng niu cậu, _tôn sùng cơ thể cậu_. Và anh sẽ không dừng lại cho tới khi cậu cũng chủ động tiếp xúc với cơ thể anh. Ban nãy anh trêu đùa vì mong cậu sẽ bạo dạn hơn, nhưng có lẽ đến mức này thì cũng được gọi là có tiến triển rồi. Không như lần trước ở thư viện, lúc mà cậu hét to lên khi nhận thấy anh đang sờ mó người cậu. 

“Thôi được rồi, thầy không trêu em nữa. Nhanh, đứng lên để thầy cài nút lại rồi còn về nhà. Mẹ em sẽ lo sốt vó nếu mỗi ngày em cứ nán lại đây vài tiếng vì “hoạt động câu lạc bộ” đấy. Bà ấy chỉ cần lên trường hỏi thì cũng sẽ biết là không có cái “câu lạc bộ thực hành y học” nào cả đâu, nên phải cẩn thận. Nhớ lời thầy nói chưa?”

“Vâng ạ.” Sakusa lí nhí. “Giúp em cột lại tóc được luôn không… ạ.” Về cuối cậu nhỏ tiếng đến nỗi gần như chỉ có muỗi mới nghe được cậu.

Atsumu cười nhẹ. Cho dù đến giờ anh vẫn chưa thể nào chạm vào cậu mà không bị từ chối, nhưng được buộc lại tóc cho cậu là một đặc quyền không hề nhỏ. Hiện giờ anh sẽ tạm chấp nhận quyền lợi này mà vui vẻ nghe theo lời cậu. Bác sĩ Miya nổi tiếng khó chịu khi bị đưa ra yêu cầu, nhưng giờ đây khi đứng trước Sakusa anh như một con hổ bị thuần hoá vậy. 

“Dù sao em ấy cũng sẽ bị ăn gọn ghẽ, đây là điều nên làm.” -Atsumu thầm nghĩ trước khi tiễn Sakusa ra khỏi cổng trường.


	2. Giới hạn: 15 phút

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viet: Không dùng dụng cụ nữa, đến lúc bác sĩ Miya "ra tay".
> 
> Eng: No more sex toys, it is time Doctor Atsumu do things with his bare hands.

Sakusa khoá cửa ngay sau khi bước vào phòng y tế. Atsumu nhìn cậu bé đứng trước mặt mình và thấp giọng lên tiếng.

“ _Thủ tục_ , Omi.”

Sakusa giơ chiếc váy xám lên cao và xoay một vòng. Cậu bé có lẽ sẽ không bao giờ quen nổi cái thủ tục quái quỷ mà Atsumu đặt ra cho cậu mỗi khi bước vào phòng y tế, nhưng đó là cách để anh biết cậu đang trần trụi dưới lớp vải xám mỏng ấy. Lần trước khi bước vô căn phòng, anh đã xé toạc lớp quần lót dày dặn sẫm màu của cậu cơ mà. Atsumu chỉ thích hai thứ: hoặc là quần lọt khe hoặc là không mặc gì cả. Đôi khi thì quần chip màu hồng có nơ phía trước cũng được xem như ngoại lệ.

“Lại đây.”

Atsumu vừa nói vừa vỗ lên đùi mình, chờ đợi Sakusa. Cậu bé thở phào nhẹ nhõm. “Xem ra hôm nay sẽ không dùng dụng cụ gì nữa đâu nhỉ.”-Sakusa vừa thầm nghĩ, vừa đặt mông lên cặp đùi săn chắc của bác sĩ Miya. Một loại cảm giác nóng bừng truyền từ hạ bộ của anh đến mông cậu, Sakusa không khỏi đỏ mặt. Cậu biết rằng hai người đang cách nhau một lớp vải nên sẽ không sợ truyền nhiễm vi khuẩn gì, thế nhưng cơ thể thiếu niên của cậu cũng không nhịn được mà phản ứng trước sức nóng này. Dương vật của Sakusa dần ngẩng đầu dậy, tạo thành một chỗ phồng trên váy cậu. Thấy cậu bé của mình bắt đầu phấn khích, Atsumu liền chọc ghẹo Sakusa. Anh muốn thấy phản ứng của cậu mạnh mẽ hơn nữa.

“Sao thế, Omi? Chưa gì đã ‘lên’ rồi đấy à? Thầy nhớ mọi ngày em đâu có như thế này đâu nhỉ?”

Sakusa hiện giờ còn nóng hơn trước nữa. Cậu cúi đầu xuống để che khuôn mặt đang bỏng rát của mình, nhưng đôi tai của cậu lại không nói dối được. “Đỏ au như vừa bị ai kéo đi mạnh bạo vậy.”-Atsumu cười khúc khích.

Cậu bé tóc xoăn biết Atsumu đang cố ghẹo cậu, nhưng Sakusa không thể phủ nhận là nó có hiệu quả. Chất nhờn dương vật đã bắt đầu chảy ra từ đầu khấc của cậu, tạo nên những đốm ướt đẫm bé nhỏ trên lớp váy mỏng đến đáng thương của cậu bé. Cậu vừa không thể chạm vào hay sờ nắn để thoả mãn mình được do chứng sợ khuẩn, nhưng cậu cũng không thể mở lời xin bác sĩ Miya giúp vì ngại. Sakusa cảm thấy khó chịu cực kỳ. Mắt cậu bắt đầu phủ một lớp hơi nước mỏng, như thể muốn cầu cứu Atsumu vậy.

Anh biết cậu đang chịu đựng, nhưng anh muốn Sakusa phải ngỏ lời cầu xin anh cơ. Hoặc chí ít là cậu cũng phải học cách thủ dâm đi chứ, từng tuổi cậu anh đã tự mở AV lên coi mỗi ngày và tự xử rồi cơ mà. Thế nhưng nhiệm vụ của bác sĩ là giúp đỡ “bệnh nhân”, nên anh cũng chẳng ngần ngại mà chỉ cậu mấy việc cỏn con như thế này đâu. Rút một cặp găng tay y tế từ trong hộp để trên bàn làm việc ra, Atsumu đeo vào và đưa tay dỡ bỏ lớp váy đang che đi dương vật của cậu bé đang ngồi trên đùi mình ra. Một cây gậy thịt ửng hồng bật lên, xung quanh không có một cọng lông nào. “Chắc có khi dài hơn của mình nhỉ, dù không to bằng đi nữa. Lại còn sạch sẽ như một em bé mới sinh.”-Atsumu ngắm nhìn một lúc trước khi mở lời.

“Omi, khi thầy không có ở bên cạnh, em phải tự biết cách chạm vào bản thân mình đấy. Nhìn kĩ đây, thầy chỉ làm một lần thôi.”

Anh chạm vào dương vật của cậu, hay đúng hơn là rờ sơ qua. Thèm khát sự tiếp xúc, cây gậy thịt không những không thèm nói dối mà còn phản ứng dữ dội hơn trước. Nó giật nảy lên, đòi thêm nhiều sự đụng chạm hơn nữa. Atsumu đã bắt đầu nghe được tiếng thở mạnh của Sakusa mỗi lần anh chạm vào cậu. Thế nhưng anh đâu biết, cậu bé đã dần dần mất kiên nhẫn với việc này. Một cậu nhóc thiếu niên chưa từng chạm vào chỗ đó của chính mình để thủ dâm giờ đây lại có người trêu chọc cậu trên mỗi lần sờ qua. Sakusa không chịu nổi, cậu chỉ muốn được nhanh chóng bắn ra mà thôi.

“Thầy- Thầy cởi găng- Thầy cởi găng ra đi ạ…”

Giọng cậu đứt quãng vì Atsumu càng lúc càng làm cậu mất kiên nhẫn hơn. Sự thô ráp của găng tay y tế không thể nào sánh được với sự mềm mại, ấm áp của da thịt con người, dù nó có sạch sẽ hơn đi chăng nữa. Sakusa hiểu rõ điều đó. Trước sự bất ngờ của chính mình, Atsumu nhanh chóng cởi lớp găng khỏi tay ra và bắt đầu xoa nắn dương vật của cậu bé từ đầu khấc, cũng chính là yếu điểm của cậu. Anh bắt đầu vuốt từ trên xuống, từ đầu đến gốc, thật chậm rãi như thể đang cố tra tấn Sakusa vậy. Anh muốn cậu bé van xin anh nhiều hơn nữa. Hoặc là cậu phải tự đưa tay ra mà xử.

“Thầy ơi, hức- Nhanh lên nữa đi. Hức- _Em chịu không nổi_.”

Atsumu càng ngày càng tăng tốc lên, khiến cậu bé như trải qua một đợt kích thích đến sợ. Ngay lúc Sakusa vừa muốn bắn thì anh liền dừng lại và bỏ tay ra.

“Omi, em muốn ra đến thế thì sao không tự làm lấy?”

Não Sakusa như muốn nổ tung ra, cậu oà khóc vì cơn khoái cảm vừa có đây mà đã biến mất. Cậu muốn chạm vào nó, chạm vào dương vật của cậu. Sakusa hận không thể cắn thật mạnh vào Atsumu vì dám bỏ rơi cậu ngay khi cậu sắp bắn đến nơi. Cậu gào lên, vẫy vùng như một đứa trẻ, đòi được chạm vào nhiều hơn nữa. Atsumu cảm thấy rất khoái chí với cảnh tượng trước mắt, vì chính anh cũng chưa từng thấy Sakusa cư xử như này. Trông giống mấy nhóc mèo con nhà anh lúc bị đùa giỡn ấy nhỉ, chỉ có nhe răng ra doạ mà không dám cắn. Atsumu hạ giọng, tông giọng trầm đi hẳn như đang muốn dạy dỗ Sakusa cho ra lẽ.

“Kiyoomi, nếu em không tự xử được, thầy sẽ bỏ mặc em như thế này mà ra khỏi phòng như hôm qua đấy.”

Sakusa bỗng rùng mình. Cậu nhớ như in cuộc tra tấn hôm qua diễn ra như thế nào chứ. Ba mươi phút cương cứng, bị trói người trên giường bệnh lạnh lẽo ấy là ba mươi phút khốn khổ nhất đời cậu. Cậu không muốn bị vị bác sĩ bỏ rơi thêm lần nào nữa. Cắn răng chịu đựng, Sakusa vươn tay tới dương vật đang rỉ nước của mình. Cậu không thể rút ra được nữa vì hiện giờ, cậu chỉ muốn được bắn, muốn được thoả mãn bản thân mà thôi.

Dù còn hơi vụng, Sakusa đã thử bắt chước động tác khi nãy của vị bác sĩ. Cậu vuốt từ trên xuống dưới, tốc độ càng ngày càng nhanh. Vừa thở dốc vừa gọi tên người bác sĩ cậu kính yêu, Sakusa như gỡ bỏ lớp vỏ ngại ngùng cậu thường ngày đeo lên. Một tay bám lấy tay Atsumu, một tay liên tục vuốt ve cậu nhỏ điên cuồng. “Đáng thương nhỉ.”-Atsumu chỉ nhìn và cười khẩy trước cậu bé đang làm loạn trên đùi anh.

“Atsumu, haa- Tsumu- Thầy ơi- Em… Em sắp ra rồi-“

Mắt Sakusa trợn lên, đầu cậu bé không còn suy nghĩ được gì nữa. Cậu luôn miệng gọi tên Atsumu, thở dốc liên tục. Cậu không biết tại sao trước giờ mình lại chưa thử làm thế này, vì cảm giác thật hưng phấn, thật điên đảo, như thể cậu đang lên thiên đường vậy. Cậu hét to một tiếng trước khi bắn toàn bộ lên sàn nhà. Người hoàn toàn ngã sập về sau, Atsumu ôm lấy Sakusa còn đang run rẩy, giật nảy trên người mình. Không thể nói là anh không tự hào về cậu bé được, dù sao đây cũng là lần đầu Sakusa chịu chạm vào cơ thể mình đầy dục vọng đến thế. Dương vật của cậu vẫn còn rỉ ra chút tinh dịch, run run sau đợt khoái cảm vừa rồi.

“Sao thế? Thích lắm chứ gì?”

Bản năng của bác sĩ Miya là chọc ghẹo cậu bé mỗi khi có thể. Nhưng đến lần này thì anh lại mới là người bị bất ngờ trước Sakusa

“Vâng… Thích lắm ạ… Haa-”

Tim của Atsumu đập nhanh hơn trước đó. Anh nhoẻn miệng cười, nhưng vẫn không quên đút tay vào túi rút ra tờ khăn giấy ướt. Sau khi lau khô cho cậu nhỏ của Sakusa, anh mở hộc tủ bàn làm việc, lấy ra một chiếc quần chíp nhỏ xinh màu hồng chấm bi.

“Đưa chân cao lên để thầy mặc vào. Không mặc gì khi đi về nhà cũng không tốt cho sức khoẻ đâu.”

Sakusa ngây người. Cậu vẫn còn giữ chiếc quần lót màu đen của cậu trong cặp để mặc chứ, cậu chỉ không nghĩ là Atsumu lại chuẩn bị sẵn đồ cho cậu, dù nó trông… ngượng chết đi được.

“Không cần đâu ạ, em có sẵn đồ trong-“

Chưa kịp dứt câu, mặt bác sĩ Miya tối sầm lại. Anh không muốn nhắc cậu về chiếc quần lót lần trước, và anh chắc rằng cậu cũng không muốn chuyện đó xảy ra lần nữa.

“Vâng- Vâng ạ, em đưa chân lên để mặc.”

Sakusa cuống cuồng đòi mặc chiếc quần lót chấm bi ngay khi thấy sắc mặt của Atsumu thay đổi. Cậu đoán rằng ngượng vẫn đỡ hơn là để anh nổi giận rồi xé đồ cậu ngay sau đó.

“Thế mới là cậu nhóc ngoan chứ. Nào, để thầy chỉnh lại tóc trước khi về nhé.”

Anh thay quần lót cho cậu bé xong thì liền đòi được cột tóc cho cậu ngay. Dù sao đây cũng là đặc quyền của anh mà.

Bác sĩ Miya sau khi tiễn Sakusa ra khỏi phòng y tế thì liền nở nụ cười đắc chí.

“Giới hạn là 15 phút. Xem ra tay nghề của mình vẫn hơn đồ chơi tình dục nhỉ.”


	3. Giới hạn: 25 phút

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lần này là porn without plot thật này :)

“Dạng chân ra, **Kiyoomi**.”

Sakusa dù còn hơi e dè nhưng vẫn làm theo lời bác sĩ Miya bảo. Cậu không biết tại sao hôm nay Atsumu lại trông đáng sợ đến thế, vì cả những lúc khác cậu cũng chưa bao giờ thấy anh gọi tên cậu thẳng thừng như này cả. Hiện giờ không khí trên giường bệnh không được thoải mái mấy.

Atsumu hiện đang rất bức bối vì khung cảnh anh thấy lúc buổi sáng. Sakusa bị một đứa con trai cùng lớp xàm sỡ, sờ cậu ở bên dưới váy nhưng lại không phản kháng tí nào. Không, phải gọi là không có phản ứng. Anh giận vô cùng. Không những cậu bé không nói gì với anh về chuyện đó, cậu còn không thèm tỏ ra buồn bã hay tức giận trước hành động vô liêm sỉ như thế.

“Kiyoomi, thầy hỏi cậu. Cậu có dạng chân ra _cho người khác_ bao giờ chưa?”

Sakusa bối rối, không hiểu ý câu hỏi. Cậu cũng không hiểu tại sao Atsumu lại nói chuyện như vậy nữa. Cậu bắt đầu tỏ ra lo lắng, tự hỏi không biết mình đã mắc lỗi gì để mọi chuyện như thế này.

“Thầy… Có chuyện gì sao ạ? Em đã làm sai gì chăng?”

“Kiyoomi, đừng có đánh trống lảng. Tôi hỏi gì thì cậu trả lời nấy. Đừng làm như tôi không thấy cảnh tượng ban sáng.”

“Buổi sáng? Buổi sáng đã có chuyện gì xảy ra mà mình không biết à.”-Sakusa thầm nghĩ nhưng không thể nhớ được chuyện gì đã khiến cho vị bác sĩ điềm đạm hàng ngày trông tức tối như thế.

“Thế im lặng là thừa nhận đúng không? Cậu đã dạng chân ra cho quá nhiều người rồi nên không nhớ được chứ gì?

 _Ổn thôi, hôm nay tôi đành dạy cho cậu một bài học vậy._ ”

Atsumu vừa dứt lời thì liền với tay lấy hai cái cà vạt đang nằm trên đầu hộc tủ kế giường bệnh. Anh trói hai tay Sakusa lại, đút một cái vào miệng cậu. Sakusa phản ứng hơi chậm nên chỉ có thể vẫy vùng sau khi cơ thể đã bị thu phục hoàn toàn. Cậu phát ra những tiếng rên ư ư không rõ nghĩa, chỉ mong Atsumu giải thích cho cậu chuyện gì đang xảy ra.

Bác sĩ Miya, mặt khác, lại không hề bận tâm mấy.

“Đừng lo, là cà vạt đã giặt sạch. Tôi không vô tâm đến mức đấy đâu.”

Vừa nói, anh vừa đưa tay vô túi đằng sau quần móc ra một chiếc bao cao su.

“Sagami 0.01, năm trăm ngàn của tôi đấy. Cậu nên biết ơn vì có vị bác sĩ rộng lượng đến thế đi.”

Atsumu không tốn giây nào, liền mở thắt lưng và kéo quần xuống, đeo bao lên. Anh cũng mở nốt bao gel bôi trơn bên túi quần còn lại, đổ hết vào mông Sakusa và bắt đầu đút tay giúp co dãn cửa huyệt cậu. Sakusa hoảng hốt, cậu không nghĩ là anh sẽ tính dùng tay trần như thế. Tính sợ khuẩn của cậu nổi lên, khiến cậu vùng vẫy muốn thoát khỏi sự đụng chạm của Atsumu.

Nhận thấy thế, anh liền bắt lấy hai chân đang làm càn của cậu bằng tay trái, kéo lên trên cao và dùng tay còn lại vỗ vào mông cậu thật mạnh. Tiếng “bốp” có thể nghe rõ từ xa, vì thế mông cậu cũng đã ửng đỏ lên một vùng. Sakusa không biết làm gì ngoại trừ hổ thẹn mà nức nở. Thay vì thấy đau, cậu bé cảm giác như một đứa trẻ bị cha mẹ đánh đòn vì lỗi lầm mình chưa từng gây ra. Vừa mắc nghẹn vừa thút thít, cậu chỉ có thể phát ra những tiếng động nhỏ đến đáng thương trong khi miệng bị chiếc cà vạt lấp đầy.

“Đừng cựa quậy, tôi không muốn chuẩn bị qua loa rồi để em bị thương.”

Nói xong, Atsumu tiếp tục mở rộng hậu huyệt cho cậu bé, dù có hơi gấp và vội nhưng anh luôn chắc chắn phải chuẩn bị thật kĩ. Với tay lấy chiếc cà vạt đầy nước bọt ra khỏi miệng Sakusa, anh thấp giọng hỏi cậu bé lại lần nữa.

“Bây giờ em đã biết lỗi của mình chưa?”

Sakusa không trả lời được gì, chỉ tiếp tục thút thít và quay đầu sang chỗ khác, không muốn đối mặt với vị bác sĩ bề trên. Atsumu thấy thế liền nổi nóng, bỏ chiếc cà vạt lại vào trong miệng cậu, không chờ đợi gì liền đẩy dương vật đang cương cứng vào trong cửa hậu của cậu bé. Sakusa hét lên, nhưng giọng đã bị lấp đi bởi chiếc cà vạt trong miệng. Anh liền tiếp tục đẩy vô đẩy ra, khiến đầu Sakusa như muốn nổ tung. Atsumu vừa dùng tay ôm vào eo cậu và liên tục ma xát bên trong không ngừng nghỉ. Sakusa, dù không muốn thừa nhận, nhưng cậu cũng đang dần bị kích thích bởi kĩ thuật của anh. Dương vật cậu dần ngẩng đầu lên, rỉ nước và run rẩy theo nhịp điệu của từng cú thúc hông của Atsumu. Anh thấy thế, theo bản năng liền mở miệng ra trêu ghẹo Sakusa, dù anh biết cậu không thể cưỡng lại là điều đương nhiên.

“Sao thế? Lên rồi đấy à? Ngay lần đầu tiên luôn? À không, có khi đây chả phải lần đầu tiên của em đâu nhỉ. _Trông hưởng thụ đến thế cơ mà._ ”

Sakusa vẫn không hiểu ý trong từng lời nói của Atsumu. Đây là lần đầu cậu làm loại chuyện như thế này, không chỉ với anh mà với bất kì ai. Đây là lần đầu có ai xâm phạm vào vùng cấm của cậu mãnh liệt như thế. Nhưng ôi thôi, miệng cậu bé vẫn đang còn bị đóng chặt bởi chiếc cà vạt đã sớm thấm đẫm nước bọt cơ mà. Cậu thật tình muốn mở miệng ra để nói cho anh biết, để rên cho anh nghe, nhưng nỗi thống khổ này anh làm sao biết được. Atsumu chỉ càng ngày càng tăng tốc, khiến cho các tiếng rên của Sakusa càng lúc càng to hơn, hoà trộn với tiếng thở dốc trong căn phòng.

“Ư- Thầ- Hơ- Hư…”

Sakusa đã cương đến mức sắp bắn ra chỉ nhờ sự ma xát trong cửa hậu rồi, nhưng Atsumu nào dám để cậu được toại nguyện như thế. Anh rút ra từ túi áo một cây nong niệu đạo xoắn dài. Trước khi Sakusa kịp nhận thức được đó là gì, Atsumu đã đút nó vào trong cái lỗ nhỏ bé trên đầu khấc của cậu.

Sakusa muốn hét lên nhưng không được, mắt cậu trợn ngược lại, cong người lên và nước mắt lần lượt chảy xuống ga giường. Đau đớn cực kì, nhưng Atsumu lại khoái chí trước phản ứng của cậu.

“Thích không? Tôi đã tiệt trùng nó kĩ càng rồi đấy. Và đừng lo, chỉ tê chút thôi, em lại rên lên không ngừng giờ ấy mà.”

Atsumu dù thế nhưng không hề đẩy cây sounding thông tiểu vào bên trong Sakusa vì anh biết, nếu làm thế cậu bé sẽ bị thương. Tốt nhất vẫn là để nó tự đi xuống thì tốt hơn.

“Dù sao thì, ai cho em được phép bắn ra? Những người khác nuông chiều em trên giường nên đã thành thói rồi sao?”

Atsumu tiếp tục đẩy đưa cây côn thịt to dài vào cậu bé, từng đợt thúc hông như muốn khiến Sakusa như muốn lộn cả ruột gan bên trong. Cậu không phủ nhận được rằng cậu rất thích Atsumu chơi cậu như thế này, vì cậu nhỏ của cậu vẫn đang tiếp tục rỉ nước và tiếp nhận cây nong niệu đạo càng lúc càng sâu hơn. Thế nhưng việc không được bắn ra khiến cậu cảm giác như đây vừa là địa ngục, vừa là thiên đường đang tra tấn cậu và khiến cậu thoả mãn cùng lúc vậy. Sakusa vừa rên rỉ vừa khóc to hơn nữa, như muốn vòi vĩnh Atsumu cho phép cậu ra một lần rồi thôi.

Atsumu lần nữa, lấy chiếc cà vạt ra khỏi miệng Sakusa, lần này anh không thấp giọng nữa mà thay vào đó là một giọng điệu khiêu khích.

“Tôi cho em cơ hội cuối đấy. Mở miệng nói trước khi tôi để mặc em cương cứng như thế này suốt mười lăm phút tiếp theo.”

Sakusa oà lên, vừa gào thét vừa giãi bày.

“ **EM KHÔNG BIẾT GÌ CẢ EM KHÔNG BIẾT GÌ CẢ. THA LỖI CHO EM THƯA THẦY EM KHÔNG BIẾT GÌ HẾT-** ”

Lời nói của cậu bé 17 tuổi đã hỗn loạn đến mức người ngoài nghe cũng sẽ không hiểu gì. Tiếng khóc, thút thít, nài nỉ trộn lẫn vào nhau trong khi mặt của Sakusa hiện giờ trông rất thảm hại. Mái tóc xoăn rối bù, mắt đỏ au vì những đợt khóc dữ dội, khoé miệng chảy dãi từng đợt. Vừa thảm hại vừa gợi dục đến rùng mình. Atsumu nhìn say đắm cảnh cậu bé dưới thân mình la hét tùm lum như một sự cầu cứu cuối cùng cho mạng sống bé nhỏ của cậu. “Cũng may là mình xin được đặt phòng này cách âm nhỉ”-Anh nghĩ thầm trước khi thúc vào mông của cậu bé những lần cuối và bắn một đợt vào bao.

Sakusa vẫn đang âm ỉ trong lòng vì cậu vẫn chưa được xuất tinh. Cậu đã la hét, đã vùng vẫy, đã khóc đến sưng mắt cũng như đã xin xá tội. Cậu không biết mình còn phải làm gì khác để được Atsumu cho phép cậu bắn ra nữa. Quỳ gối và xin liếm chân anh chăng?

“Nếu muốn bắn thì trả lời tôi to và rõ.” Atsumu nói dõng dạc khi rút dương vật ra khỏi mông Sakusa và giữ cây nong niệu đạo trên tay.

“Sáng nay. Tại sao khi thằng nhóc kia chạm vào em lại không có phản ứng? Cũng không nói cho tôi biết?”

Kí ức về buổi sáng của Sakusa chợt ùa về. Cậu đã nhớ khung cảnh mình bị bạn nam cùng lớp sờ mó dưới lớp váy mỏng nhưng không dám phản kháng cũng như phản ứng.

**Cậu sợ.**

Cậu sợ nếu nói ra mọi người sẽ chỉ trò vào mặt mình như một đứa bịa đặt. Cậu sợ nếu nói cho bác sĩ thì anh sẽ chán ghét cơ thể dơ bẩn của mình. “Thằng đó suốt ngày sợ vi khuẩn mà còn cho người khác chạm vào mông mình, biến thái chắc?” “Em bị đứa khác sờ vào rồi? Em dơ bẩn rồi sao lại còn dám đến gần tôi?”-Những suy nghĩ như thế cứ chạy qua đầu cậu liên tục, thế nên cậu quyết định giữ miệng và không nói cho ai nghe cả. Cam chịu tất cả điều này để được ở bên bác sĩ lâu hơn, dù ngây ngô nhưng Sakusa đã từng nghĩ như vậy.

“Em- em sợ. Em sợ thầy sẽ ghét bỏ em vì người em dơ bẩn. Em sợ thầy sẽ không còn thích em nữa sau khi biết em đã bị người khác chạm vào. Nhưng em thề là em chưa làm điều này với ai bao giờ cả. Chỉ có thầy thôi, thầy Miya. Em thề-“

Càng về sau giọng Sakusa càng trở nên nghẹn ngào và đứt quãng, không ra một câu hoàn chỉnh. Atsumu ngạc nhiên trước câu trả lời ngây thơ của cậu, tự hỏi tại sao cậu nhóc còn sống được đến bây giờ mà chưa bị ai bắt cóc. Rút cây sounding thông tiểu ra, cậu nhỏ của Sakusa giật giật vài lần trước khi bắn hết lên áo và váy cậu bé. Sakusa cũng ngất đi do chịu sự kích thích quá lớn.

Atsumu kéo quần lên và cài thắt lưng lại cho chính mình. Anh lấy điện thoại ra chụp phong cảnh trước mắt rồi mới bắt đầu vệ sinh thân thể và mặc đồ mới cho Sakusa.

“Ngốc. Lẽ ra phải nói sớm đi chứ.”

Anh ôm Sakusa vào lòng, thắt lại tóc bím của cậu bé và đợi cậu tỉnh dậy sau đó.

“Giới hạn: 25 phút.”


End file.
